


Last-Minute Christmas

by Schreibmaschine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual RK900, Christmas, Cuddles, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Reed900WinterExchange19, Reed900wintergiftexchange19, unusual Christmas celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine
Summary: This is my story written for the Reed900WinterExchange19 on tumblr!Gavin expects a cosy Christmas by himself as suddenly his doorbell rings for his boyfriend showing up unexpected. Their adventures include: Last-minute decorating, the enjoyment of Christmas music and the mighty search for a Christmas Tree.Merry Christmas to everyone!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Reed900WinterGiftExchange19





	Last-Minute Christmas

There were few things Gavin would have expected to happen on the 24th of December. His doorbell ringing wasn’t one of them. He groaned, heaving himself from the couch where he had laid under a thick blanket with his cats watching TV, to walk to the door. He didn’t care about being dressed in baggy sweat-pants and the dumbest, most comfortable Christmas sweater he owned. Whoever dared to ring his doorbell on this day deserved to see his worst.

He physically recoiled as he opened it and there was a very familiar android standing outside. Confused, Gavin furrowed his brows and looked up to the machine.  
‘Hey, babe, why are you here?’, he asked, brain not really up to thinking on this day.  
‘To celebrate Christmas of course,’ came the innocent answer from the smiling tin-can.  
Gavin just continued to stare. ‘Why?’  
‘Because that’s what you do on the 24th of December.’  
The man shook his head and gestured: ‘Yeah, fine, but with family.’  
‘Am I not part of your family?’, Nines asked, tilting his head. ‘I recall we agreed on the term boyfriends?’  
‘Err… Yes, but I thought you were celebrating with the Andersons… With Con declaring you his brother and all…’  
Nines nodded and smiled at Gavin. ‘I’ll visit them over the holidays, don’t worry. But I wouldn’t want to celebrate Christmas with anyone but you. Now can I come in? It’s rather cold and you are not dressed to withstand it.’  
Baffled Gavin stepped back to let the android in. Phck. Had he said he would come over? He couldn’t remember anything like it and now he was here completely unprepared. On the bright side, the android wouldn’t be able to eat, so at least that wouldn’t be a problem, but still…

‘You… you haven’t decorated?’, Nines asked as Gavin had closed the door behind him. He should have only heard surprise, but there was underlying disappointment. ‘I apologise. I thought you celebrated Christmas.’  
‘I do celebrate it’, he answered. ‘I just… I didn’t have the time, so I only decorated outside? Honestly, I didn’t think you would come. Sorry.’  
‘Oh no, that’s okay’, Nines hurried to reassure him. ‘I guess I should have informed you…’  
Gavin looked between his deserted couch the cats had conquered completely by now appreciating his leftover warmth.  
‘Phck it’, Gavin said, slapping his hands on his thighs. ‘We are decorating now.’  
‘Gavin, I don’t need-‘  
‘Come on, I need you to hold the ladder!’

Gavin hurried towards the trapdoor in the ceiling leading to an attic and opened it, just for a ladder to pop out. The damn thing was wobbly as hell, another reason he hated his attic, but Nines soon stood next to it awkwardly. Gavin made off to work on searching for the boxes and letting them down for Nines to carry to the living room. As everything was out of the attic, he dusted himself off and grinned at the android. ‘Come on, you brought this on me, now you are helping!’

He had run to his music station to start up some Christmas playlist, while Nines had begun to unpack the boxes. Gavin joined him, stealing a kiss before they started to decorate the house. Two hours later a warm shine lit up the house, creating a cosy atmosphere - especially now that the sun had set, and it was dark outside. Nines snaked an arm around the Detective and felt the man lean into him. ‘Thanks, tin-can. I guess I had to be kicked in the ass by someone.’  
‘You absolutely had to’, Nines smirked. ‘Now all we need is a Christmas tree.’  
‘Oh no…’

-

‘Do we really need a Christmas tree?’  
Gavin drove them through town on their seemingly lost cause to find a damn fir. They had been to various winter-markets, to malls and small businesses. Not only that most of them were already closed at around 5 PM, the few still open had no trees left, too. Gavin hadn’t thought this to be such a big deal as they had left his house. But now he started to grow more and more frustrated and as _Last Christmas_ played for the fifth time in an hour, he wanted to throw his beloved radio out to hit the next passer-by dressed as Santa.  
But as Nines had convinced him before, he said: ‘Come on! It’s my first Christmas, I want all the human customs.’  
Gavin sighed and murmured to himself: ‘Should have told me in advance then…’  
‘I heard that!’

-

After more than enough disappointments, Gavin pulled up in the last place still open in all of Detroit: a lone gardening centre.  
‘Okay, Nines, if they don’t have a Christmas tree, I swear by my life to drive out and saw down a tree myself!’  
‘Gav, it isn’t that important.’ Even Nines had started to try to talk him out of it by now. ‘If they don’t have one, we tried everything we could.’  
‘Oh no, this has just become personal, babe. You’ll get a Christmas tree!’

They entered and had ambled for about half an hour in search for one. But of course, the universe proved itself to be a cruel place because there was not even a single fake tree left. Gavin had slumped against the next wall. ‘Goddamnit, I hadn’t thought I would have to act on my promise of sawing down some poor tree outside…’  
‘Gavin, please, let’s just go home, okay? We don’t need one.’  
But the Detective didn’t move, just stared aimlessly through the isles of cacti and flowering plants. Nines pulled his human into a close hug and held him. ‘Hey, I love you, okay? Don’t think about it. I will be fine regardless’, Nines tried to comfort the man he thought to be in distress. But it was answered by Gavin wriggling out of his hold.  
‘Hey, Nines, oranges are a Christmas-winter-ish food, right? I think we can compromise.’

-

‘Hey, we don’t even need Christmas baubles!’, Gavin grinned proudly, stepping back from his work.  
Nines leaned against the couch, eying the small decorative orange tree Gavin had wrapped in a chain of lights.  
‘It sure looks… interesting…’, Nines had to admit.  
‘Sorry, man’, Gavin said, walking up next to him. ‘Next year I’ll prepare better, I promise. You’ll get a real tree then.’  
‘Don’t worry too much about it. I didn’t come to discover a passion for botany anyways. I came to spend Christmas with my favourite human.’  
They stood a while in front of their perfectly illuminated orange-tree and Gavin couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Goddamn, this last-minute Christmas is about as chaotic as we are.’  
‘It’s perfect then’, the android nodded and nuzzled into Gavin’s hair, pressing a kiss to his temple afterwards. ‘What were you doing before I interrupted you?’  
‘You never interrupt me, babe’, Gavin whispered, holding Nines’ hands. ‘I was watching a movie and cuddled with the cats.’  
‘Then let’s do this together, shall we?’

They managed to lure the cats from the couch with a few snacks, then laid down next to each other, facing the TV, but not really paying attention to what was happening there. They just enjoyed being near to each other under a warm blanket. Soon the cats had come back and snuggled in between their legs. They laid there together longer than the movie played, and Nines switched it off remotely as they both just looked around at the small lights in the room. Until there was an additional red one turning in between them.  
‘What’s wrong, Nines?’, Gavin asked.  
‘There is a present underneath our… Christmas tree…’  
‘Yeah, well, go investigate that mystery then’, the human smirked mischievously.

Nines carefully shifted free from where he laid not to disturb the cats sleeping, then walked over, crouching and picking it up. The gift was wrapped in thirium-blue paper with a light-blue bow. Both were rather sloppy but not without care, just without skill. Nines read the tag and smiled at Gavin.  
‘”To my favourite toaster”? Gavin, I hope you know I am far more advanced than that.’  
‘Come on, babe, you know that’s a nickname.’  
‘You got me a present?’, Nines asked, still in disbelief.  
‘Hey, I may have forgotten to decorate, but if you really think I didn’t prepare something for my best android, then you don’t know me.’ He sat up. ‘Come on, open it!’

The RK900 sat back down next to Gavin and unwrapped it. He held up a white and light-blue Christmas sweater with reindeers and a binary-encrypted “Merry Christmas” around the chest. Nines looked at the human next to him.  
‘Hey, I was shopping with Connor, that’s not racist or anything, I asked your brother!’  
‘Thank you Gavin. Really. You didn’t have to get me anything but thank you.’ He promptly got out of his black turtleneck to slip into the sweater. To Gavin he would never look anything but gorgeous, but Nines seemed to deem his appearance ridiculous, as he looked at himself in the reflection of the TV.  
‘That’s the Christmas spirit, Nines.’  
‘No, I like it. It’s just… funny to me. Wait here for a moment, I got you something too.’  
He stood up and walked up to his jacket, producing a small, perfectly wrapped present in red and white. He handed it to Gavin who tore through the paper to discover a blue scarf with snowflakes rolled up.  
‘Because you always dress too cold for the weather’, Nines chuckled. The man immediately draped the fabric around his shoulders and hummed to the incredible fluffy feeling.  
‘Believe me, I will wear this until late in spring, that feels amazing! Thank you, Nines!’

They sat next to each other in silence, Nines leaning against his human, Gavin toying with the tassels of the scarf. Later he reheated leftovers from the day before and ate while they watched another movie and Nines could even persuade Gavin to dance with him. Until late into the night they sat together cuddling and as Gavin was on the verge of falling asleep, Nines promptly decided to stay the night just so he could stay near his human for a bit longer.  
‘Thank you for coming over Nines’, Gavin slurred from sleepiness as they both laid in bed, snuggled close to each other. ‘This was the best Christmas I had for a long time. And I promise you, next time I will be better prepared!’  
Nines chuckled and pulled Gavin towards himself. ‘I enjoyed it too. And I doubt anyone else has an orange Christmas tree. This was something unique. Something uniquely us. I wouldn’t change a thing. I loved it. And I love you. This is all that matters.’  
‘I love you too, Nines. Merry Christmas.’  
‘Merry Christmas, Gavin.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was what you expected :0)  
> I hope you all have had a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!


End file.
